Ne Passez Pas Sous Ce Bus Mademoiselle !
by Cear Grishka
Summary: On se dit, le matin en se réveillant, qu'aujourd'hui sera comme hier, alors on vit comme hier. Mais aujourd'hui est différent d'hier et demain rien ne sera pareil. (Yaoi ! [Jean x Eren] ou [Levi x Eren] j'hésite... Fic pas joyeuse tout plein !)


**Bonjour Bonjour !**

 **Tatie Gertrude a encore frappée !**

 **Voici donc une nouvelle fic', bien que je n'ai pas encore fini la première mais j'aime bien faire plein de truc en même temps...**

 **Cette Fic...Contrairement à ce que laisse imaginer le titre, cette fic n'a rien de drôle... Juste un peu alors mais voilà quoi.**

 **Je l'ai commencer en ayant en tête un** [ **Jean x Eren** ] **mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas en faire un** [ **Levi x Eren** ] **( _donc YAOI_ )**

 **La suite sera longue à venir... Là c'est juste le prologue donc il est vraiment court mais normalement les prochains chapitres seront plus long.**

 _ **Titre : Ne Passez Pas Sous Ce Bus Mademoiselle**_

 _ **Auteur : Je Suis. Le Reste Importe Peu avec la participation de Tatie Gertrude... (tritiquez pas euuuh)**_

 _ **Personnages : Eren - Jean - Levi**_

 _ **Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hajime Isayama (ce qui entre nous est une bonne chose...)**_

 _ **Couple : Euuuuuuuuh Laissez une review pour me dire celui que vous préférez !**_ **Jean x Eren VS** **Levi x Eren !  
**

 _ **Résumer : '**_ _ ** _On se dit, le matin en se réveillant, qu'aujourd'hui sera comme hier, alors on vit comme hier. Mais aujourd'hui est différent d'hier et demain rien ne sera pareil.'_**_

 **Dans l'espoir que ce court Prologue vous intrigue !**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

 _"Le premier jour du reste de ma vie...?"_

C'était le pire il pense, mais dans un sens, le meilleur. Il lui avait donné une chance de tout recommencer, depuis le début.

Ca avait été un jour comme les autres.

* * *

 _Radio réveil hurlant._

Radio réveil où reposerait bientôt une note pour le réparateur suite à une rencontre un peu rude avec le sol.

 _Douche._

Douche froide car il est huit heures et que la vosine du dessous prend soin de vider le ballon d'eau chaude chaque matin à six heures pour se vengée de la mort de son canari qu'il avait promis de nourir durant les vacances de la jeune femme -chose qu'il n'avait évidement pas fait.

 _Café._

Café goût eau moisie parce qu'en plus d'avoir oublier de changer le filtre la veille, il ne l'a pas laisser chauffer assez longtemps.

 _Tartines de beurre._

Tartines dur car faute d'avoir du pain frais, il y en a au congelateur, mais le micro-onde a décider de rendre l'âme et son porte-monaie d'essayer une nouvelle technique, celle du "combien de temps peux-tu tenir le ventre vide ?".

 _Vêtements._

Vêtements sales étant donné qu'il ne sait toujours pas faire fonctionner son lave linge et qu'il se refuse à demander de l'aide -il a sa fierté tout de même !- mais ce n'est rien, il y a sur "la chaise" ***** un jean à l'aspect plus que douteu mais à l'odeur pas si horrible qu'elle devrait l'être.

 _Ascenceur._

Bientôt course dans l'escalier pour ne pas louper le bus après une demi heure d'attente devant l'ascenceur cassé depuis trois ans devant lequel il se borne à attendre chaques matins.

 _Course dans l'escalier._

Chute dans l'escalier lorsqu'il rate la douxième marche du septième étage.

 _Boite aux lettres._

Ou comment perdre encore trois minutes trente trois secondes et demi -précision oblige- à chercher une clef -qui pourtant est toujours dans la poche arrière gauche de son jean, peut importe le jean, ils ont tous des poches arrières, c'est un jean pour homme après tout.

 _Courrier._

Finalement il se souvient, après avoir ouvert sa boite aux lettres, que le facteur passe un jour sur deux et uniquement à partir de seize heures dans ce quartier.

 _Arrêt de Bus._

Après avoir courru sous une pluie diluvienne pendant un quart d'heure et croiser la ligne treize qui le conduirait à son lieu de travail, il arrive à l'arrêt de bus.

 _Bus._

Il doit finalement attendre la quatorze car il se souvient avoir falli mourir écrasé sous la treize en traversant au rouge devant son immeuble.

 _Attente._

Il sort son IPhone dernier cri pour lequel il s'endette en pensant qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'offrir une voiture -ayant le permis- et éviter d'être en sueur et tremper jusqu'au os en plus de devoir subir le vent glacé qui s'engouffre dans l'arrêt lui portant la désagréable odeur d'une petite vieille qui vient s'abriter sous l'arrêt et prend toute la place avec son parapluie.  
Pour donner l'impression à l'adolescent qui attend un peu plus loin -et le fixe de manière dérangeante- qu'il a une vie social, il joue à Candy Crush.

 _Monnaie._

Monnaie qu'il met presque dix minutes à chercher dans ses poches pour payer l'entrée du bus qu'il règle finalement avec toute la mitraille qu'est capable de contenir sa poche arrière droite -ayant perdu sa carte.

 _Place_.

Place chewim-gumique. Apparement la personne qui était assise là avant lui a trouvé drôle de laisser un chewim-gum sur le siège... Il appelera sa mère pour lui demander comment fonctionne une machine à laver finalement.

 _Chauffeur._

Chauffeur saoul. Comme chaque mardi matin, et jeudi soir dans la quatorze, c'est le même tout grisonnant, parlant fort dans son kit main libre de sa soirée au bistrot du coin la veille et de la crise de sa femme une fois rentré.

 _Arriver._

Arrivé en retard car bien qu'il ait appyer sur le bouton rouge signalant qu'il souhaite s'arrêter à "cet" arrêt, celui juste en face de l'entreprise où il travail, le chauffeur trop occupé à parler ne s'arrête pas, il est obliger de se lever et avertir -à l'aide de cris- le chauffeur qu'il doit descendre. Il cour donc jusque son travail -toujours sous la pluie. Il en est sur, demain il sera malade comme un chien.

 _Travail._

Travail retardé car en arrivant dans l'entreprise de fabrication de pièce automobile réputée dans laquelle il occupe une place de gap leader dans une équipe, il apprend que l'équipe de nuit a été retardée à cause d'un souci mécanique avec l'un des ateliers. Les heures suplementaires se font sentir et il espère que sa paye le sentira aussi.

 _Bus._

Bus ou taxi. Tel est la question. Finalement il s'octroit le droit de prendre le taxi.

 _Rentrer._

C'est quand il rentre et qu'il voit assit sur son canapé son meilleur ami qu'il comprend que rien de sera plus jamais pareil.

"Eren, Mikasa a eu un accident."

* * *

 _Ca devait être un jour comme les autres et pourtant, rien ne sera jamais plus pareil..._

* * *

 ***Une vieille croyance dit qu'il suffit de déposer un vêtement sur "la chaise" la seule l'unique qu'il y a dans notre chambre -surement celle que l'on n'utilise pas pour s'assoir au bureau que l'on n'utilise pas non plus- et que trois jour plus tard, le vêtement est redevenu propre -comme par magie, surement un coup de notre marraine la bonne fée. Je suis partisante de cette croyance X'D**

 **Ouais donc voilà pour ce prologue n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera moins bizarre...**

 **Bisous baveux de Tatie Gertrude !**

 **PS : Vous avez vu les fautes hein ? Elles sont joliiie heiiin ! Ouais je fait un élevage de faute :p**


End file.
